


In the Comfort of Silence

by Pennygirl612



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl612/pseuds/Pennygirl612
Summary: Elizabeth took a deep breath when she heard the front door open.  Glancing at the clock, she wasn’t surprised to find it was after midnight.  Their schedules of late had not allowed for much quality time together so she had decided to stay up tonight in hopes of rectifying that.  She had spent most of the evening giving serious consideration to how she would greet him, to what kind of picture she would like to present.





	In the Comfort of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more shameless smut than anything serious but I blame the depressing weekend of rain to adding some angst to the story.

Elizabeth took a deep breath when she heard the front door open. Glancing at the clock, she wasn’t surprised to find it was after midnight. Their schedules of late had not allowed for much quality time together so she had decided to stay up tonight in hopes of rectifying that. She had spent most of the evening giving serious consideration to how she would greet him, to what kind of picture she would like to present. 

She had not taken her task lightly. While it was true, she was seeking more of a physical connection, Elizabeth didn’t want that to be the sole guiding factor for the night. Elizabeth also wanted to remind Peter of what would always be waiting for him at home no matter what kind of day he had or what time he finally made it back to her. Even more than that, she needed Peter to understand the important part was that he always did made it back to her, not just physically but emotionally as well. 

From the dim light of the lamp on the night stand, Elizabeth looked Peter up and down when he entered their bedroom. He was free of his suit jacket which she imagined laid haphazardly over a chair downstairs. His tie hung unknotted, his shirt sleeves were rolled halfway up exposing strong forearms, and his wrinkled shirt was untucked and unbuttoned drawing her attention to the plain white t-shirt clinging to his chest.

Elizabeth felt a rush of pleasure. Maybe after a decade of marriage it shouldn’t still be the case, but even in his haggard state, she felt drawn to him, very much wanted him in a physical way. But as her husband stripped away his shirt and kicked off his shoes, the rush faded. Self-consciously, she looked at herself. A few pounds heavier, a few more lines; she had to acknowledge she wasn’t the same woman he had married. And now judging his disheveled appearance and tired look, it had clearly been a long, hard work day making her question the validity of her plan. Maybe the idea to surprise him wasn’t a good one after all; at least not this particular night. 

Deciding it was completely selfish of her to demand anything more from her husband; she reached up to turn out the light. She was stopped by a warm, rough hand clasping over her fingers forcing them away from the lamp. Avoiding his eyes because she was more than a little nervous to see his expression, her body tingled fully aware that he was looking her over; fully aware of his sudden awareness of her. 

When at long last she met her husband’s gaze, any lingering doubts or feelings of inadequacies disappeared. The weariness in Peter’s eyes had been replaced with burning lust as he took in her state of dress or rather mostly undress. She secretly rewarded herself for her decision to wear the blue satin negligee that not only brought out the warmth of her blue eyes but also accentuated several of her more prominent physical attributes. The tenting within his pants left no doubt she had made the right choice and it clearly indicated he wanted her. From the carnal look in his eye, Peter wanted her in the most basic and primal way.

When Peter started to bend down to kiss her, Elizabeth put her hand against his chest effectively stopping him. Pointing to the chair in the room, she silently ordered Peter to sit. A powerful feeling swept through her when he instantly obeyed and sank into the cushioned chair. Shifting to a comfortable position, his dark eyes tracked her every moment. 

His heated gaze helped Elizabeth keep any further self-conscious thoughts at bay. Slowly she unfolded her legs, spreading them open in a way that he could see she was not wearing underwear. Letting her hands roam freely, Elizabeth teased her breasts. Through the soft fabric she rolled a nipple between her fingers, gently pulling and stretching in just the way she liked it. She allowed her eyes to close imagining Peter’s mouth on her breasts, his tongue flicking across her skin before drawing more of her in and sucking softly. Again, just the way she liked it. 

At the sound of a soft groan, Elizabeth snapped her eyes open. His pupils blown, she knew Peter, too, was imagining touching her, giving each breast his full attention. Giving her a smoldering look, she swallowed hard watching as Peter unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to free himself. 

With a shy smile, Elizabeth’s left hand continued to knead one breast while the right hand moved in a more southern direction. She circled the outer edge before dipping first one and then two fingers inside. Absently, Peter glided his hand up and down matching in time with her thrusts. Normally at this point, Elizabeth would close her eyes and concentrate on finding her own release but then again normally she would be doing this without an audience. She never would have expected that knowing Peter was watching would enhance her pleasure. Rather than the usual slow burn that gradually built up, she was experiencing achingly hot pulses. She didn’t want it to end but in contradiction felt an almost desperation to find release. 

Up to this point, neither had spoken a word, but the room was far from silent. Each could hear the pounding beats of their hearts, the sounds of heated breaths, and the rustle of the sheet beneath her. A sharp sigh of pleasure drew her attention back to Peter. His grip had tightened and his pace had increased. By the way he was chewing on his lower lip; she knew he too was getting close but still trying to hold back. 

The fact that he hadn’t closed his eyes, but kept them glued to her as she continued to please herself was enough for Elizabeth to start breathing a little harder, a little faster. Deepening her thrusts, she quickened her own pace happily matching his new rhythm. Without further warning, a blinding hot wave seized upon her. Another groan escaped from Peter as watching her shutter brought him to the cusp and over the edge. 

For a minute maybe two neither moved as they continued to watch one another. At last, a slow smirk spread across Peter’s face and Elizabeth laughed breaking the spell. Elizabeth left the bed to help pull Peter to his feet. Guiding his tired body into bed and under the sheets, Elizabeth snuggled against him. Her head tucked against his chest, she reveled in the warmth exuded from her husband’s body. She closed her eyes content in listening to the steady beat of his heart. 

The stillness that befell the room was a testament to the special nature of their relationship. It spoke of two people content with their lives, two people so familiar with one another that words were not necessary. It spoke of two people who found as much solace in the comfort of silence as they did in hearing words of love. It spoke of two people not taking for granted just how lucky they were to have one another.


End file.
